Santa Monica Medical Clinic
The Santa Monica Medical Clinic, often abbreviated to S.M.M.C., is one of the strangest and most treacherous places of Santa Monica. This low functioning medical clinic has its share of imperfections (a broken elevator that is never fixed, flickering lights on the first floor, a blood bank that sells donors life force for cash and a non-existent Psychiatric ward on the non-existent third floor). However the Santa Monica Medical Clinic is not without its charms. There is a plentiful supply of blood for Kindred tittering on death's blade, there is a guaranteed comfort for one's pain (morphine), a sweet little morsel (Heather the blood doll and ghoul) and dark rewards (blackmail money). Employees *'Receptionist' *'Dr. Malcolm' (Night shift senior physician) *'Vandal' (Head officiary of the blood bank) *'Phil' (Blood bank worker, operates under Vandal who is presumably his superior). An additional list of doctor's can be found on S.M.M.C. administrator Danny Boyle's computer: *'flattbottomus, p ' *'bill, e ' *'throton, k ' Floors *'First floor': Primary care *'Second floor': Medicinal amenities (comforts), security and maintenance *'Basement': Blood Bank *'"Third floor"': Psychiatrics Quests and side quests *'The pain of being Mercurio' This quest is optional, but if successfully completed leaves Mercurio grateful to the player and nets him one experience point. *The hunted hunter This is an inquiry as to The Asian vampire and the left-behind driver's license of Virgil Crumb. Crumb's body can be found in the Santa Monica clinic morgue along with his effects in a nearby trunk. If the player takes note of Crumb from the waist up it is noted the outer areas of his stomach are sunken in but his abdomen protrudes. His neck and arms appear deflated as if he had the life drained from him ... *'Bloody Mess' An email sent by Prince LaCroix asks for the player to retrieve a vial of Werewolf Blood. This alleged blood slipped the hands of a local tabloid, which then was sent over to the Medical Clinic for testing. For the sake of secrecy LaCroix asks you to retrieve the blood sample and leave it in your mailbox at your haven. *'Thinned blood' This side quest deals in the player investigating the whereabouts of E.'s missing Lilly. If the player is inquisitive and asks the right questions the withered flower can be found in the corrupt clinic blood bank. Once the player discovers Lilly there are three options given: *'Release the pinned flower ' This choice releases Lilly from being confined however she feeds on Phil relentlessly until she kills him. The player has the option to keep Lilly's secret or harass her for the player's silence. *'Who is this frail flower I see before me? ' Instead of releasing Lilly and ending her suffering, the player has the choice to ask Lilly to identify herself. *'Freedom bears a price ' The player tauntingly asks what Lilly's life is worth to them. Though Lilly is in a weakened state and strapped to her chair is it uncertain if the player is safe should Lilly go into frenzy. Trivia *Vandal is a ghoul belonging to Therese Voerman. Yes, you guessed right, the creep who operates the blood bank. Gallery File:Receptionist.jpg|The Queen bitch herself File:Blood bank.jpg|Vandal, yet another life eater, but indeed this one is human File:Dr. Malcom.jpg|Senior Physician File:The corpse of Virgil crumb.jpg|Virgil Crumb's corpse on a slab in the S.M.M.C. morgue File:Examination Room 1.jpg|Examination room 1, located on the first floor Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Category:Vampire: The Masquerade geography